If I can love you, I can forgive you
by Casmailee
Summary: [Questshipping] When you gain something, you lose another. When you love someone, you can sacrifice anything. Crazy logic isn't it? [One-shot]


Yay!   
I wrote a Questshipping one-shot! I'm starting to like one-shots. People wouldn't bug you a lot about getting the next chapter up and you don't get any writer's block! Nya-hahaha!!!

This is dedicated to all the Questshippers from Forums 'Questshipping General Discussion' thread I created, and the Questshippers of the whole entire universe!

_Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own Pokemon. But I **DO** own Kenta and Marina's lastnames that I made up for this fic._**

* * *

If I can love you, I can forgive you **

- - - - -

The serene sky highlighted the boy's surroundings. The gentle breezes lifted his hair up and down. The sun shone across his young face.

A trainer. A friend. A crush was he to another . . .

Kenta never knew this, someone loved him ever since they met. Someone who looks up to him, as a best friend, and as the person in their dreams . . .

But this someone has disappeared, a long, long time ago . . .

- - - - -

Young trainer Kenta Goldrush, champion of the 55th Johto League. He strolled along the plains of New Bark Town. The piece of spike hair that hung over his face bounced within and out of his sight. Kenta stopped in his tracks, and sat down.

The teenage champion took out a shiny, golden trophy. He looked at it with ice cold eyes of despair. Kenta bit his lip and threw his prize for winning the Johto League Silver Conference hard on the ground. He cannot stand to look at it. It was the reason for driving his best friend away. The title of 'Johto League Champion' made him lose her, the girl that he loved oh so dearly--Marina Crystallion.

Kenta thought back to what occurred, it happened so quickly . . .

_- Flashback -_

The crowds cheered on as their new crowned champion of Johto left the stadium. Kenta held his new trophy tight, looking at it with pride. All his hard work was paid for. All his faith put into this competition was not put to waste. He finally achieved his goal. But little did he realize, that he stole someone else's' dreams . . .

Marina was in the ladies' room crying in front of the mirror. She looked up at her teary, red eyes. The young girl wiped her tears with the sleeves of her white jacket. Marina looked at the bathroom mirror. The image of a fifteen year-old girl with blue pig-tails, dressed in white and pink appeared before her eyes.

Marina thought about what happened . . .

The fury of orange flames shot at Misdreavus like a bullet. The tiny ghost Pokémon dodged the flames by an inch. Marina commanded a Psybeam from Misdreavus. It shot a ray of rainbow flashing force at Kenta's Typhlosion. Kenta ordered his Pokémon to dodge the attack, Typhlosion easily evaded the Psybeam. The boy trainer then told his fire Pokémon to use Fire Blast. Typhlosion set the flames on it's back flashing in power, the volcano Pokémon blew a blast of fire shaped like a starfish at Marina's tired Misdreavus. In a split-second, the stadium was fill with smoke resulting from Typhlosion's sudden burst of strength. When the smoke cleared, every person in the audience could see Misdreavus lying lifelessly on the battlefield. The referee declared the winner of the entire competition--Kenta. A broken-hearted Marina held her fallen friend, Misdreavus close, and dashed madly out the exit of the Johto League stadium . . .

Sadness filled her heart once more. She has lost--to her best friend, Kenta. But she was not completely down. Even though she has lost her dream, she has obtained Kenta his. This could have been one of those things that made her happy . . .

Kenta was standing in the lounge of the Johto League Pokemon Center. His mind was compiled by guilt. Marina and him has had the same goal ever since they were little. He never wanted to be the one to crush her wish to become the Johto League Champion. But life is not fair. Kenta has to face the truth.

Marina stepped out of the ladies' room. She was not crying anymore. Kenta shot up and approached her carefully.

"I'm sorry," he told her.

"What is there to be sorry for?" was his reply, Marina forced a smile on her face, "Congratulations Kenta, you are the winner of the 55th Silver Conference."

Kenta looked at his feet. He knew those words meant well, but he cannot help to think that she hated him. Marina started walking out the glass doors of the Pokémon Center.

"Marina, wait!" Kenta ran after her. But she has already disappeared from his view.

"I'm sorry," Kenta said again, "I really am. If I could, I'll let you have my title. If only you could forgive me."

_- End Flashback -_

Marina has not talked or contacted him ever since that day. She has disappeared from his life for good.

The young boy cannot get those words out of his head.

_"Congratulations Kenta, you are the winner of the 55th Silver Conference." "Congratulations Kenta, you won." "Congratulations Kenta" "You are the winner of the 55th Silver Conference."_

"Argh!" Kenta yelled as he held his head in both hands and looked at the glassy earth, "I didn't steal your dreams. I didn't!" he yelled over and over to the ground. The black-haired trainer looked into distance, "Please come back . . ." he muttered, "I miss you."

Footsteps rustled through the grass, and approached the young champion. It picked up the trophy that was discarded behind him. The person sighed and smile . . .

"No you didn't, Kenta," a voice said, "It was never my real wish. My real wish was to be with you. I missed you too."

Kenta's head shot up like a slingshot. That voice sounded so familiar, almost like . . .

He turned around to face the person. The boy couldn't believe his eyes. There she was, standing before him. Marina smiled sincerely and handed her friend his prize.

"I meant that," the blue-haired girl said.

"You came back. Why did you run away?" Kenta questioned.

"I was upset. I guess it was childish of me to just run away from things. I'm back to face them, to face the truth. Like I said before, it was never my real wish to win the Silver Conference. I wanted to stay with you."

Marina ran up and hugged Kenta around the neck. He stared at the ground, not hugging back for a while. Marina let go and gave him a kiss. Kenta was still standing like a rock, he can not believe what is happening. It's a dream, an illusion.

"I love you," Marina moved away a bit and said, "I shouldn't have left."

"I love you too," Kenta replied.

Marina held the trophy up in front of him again, "Here, you won it. Take it!" she took his hand and placed the golden structure into his palm. Kenta gripped his fingers tightly around it.

"So you forgive me?" the black-haired trainer asked.

"You never did anything wrong. What is there to forgive or forget? Apart from forgetting the fact that I never disappeared from your life."

* * *

AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Did I actually write fluff?!? This is astounding! Absolutly fabulous!   
Now if I could only do this with ANC . . . yes . . . mwahahaha!!! 

A'du! A'du! To you and you and _you_!!!


End file.
